camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chapter 2
Lauren's POV W drodze do apartamentu odwiedziłam przy okazji kilka zabytków Nowego Jorku. Central Park to zdecydowanie zielone płuc miasta. Wiele terenów zielonych bardzo przykuło moją uwagę. W wolnej chwili na pewno zostanę tam na dłużej niż zaledwie kilka minut. Na Manhattanie i Broadway'u szczególnie zagoszczę na imprezach. Wydaje mi się, że ulice nocą wręcz tętnią życiem. Moim następnym punktem programu była Statua Wolności, Top of the Rock i Empire State Building. Nie podchodziłam zbyt blisko, nie mniej jednak te miejsca były bardzo imponujące, nawet z daleka. Rozeznana w terenie przejechałam niemal cały NY, mijając również Kaplicę św. Pawła, której wspominał mi kiedyś dziadek. Byłam tym wszystkim oczarowana, że nawet gdybym chciała, to bym nie mogła wykrztusić ani słowa. Po raz pierwszy poczułam przynależność do jakiegoś miasta, a Miami wydało mi się tak odległe. Tutaj czułam się zdecydowanie lepiej, biorąc pod uwagę brak ciekawskich spojrzeń na ulicy. Póki co, jestem spokojna i wiem, że w szkole nikt mnie nie polubi, bo będę odludkiem. Ale to i dobrze. Nie przyjechałam tutaj, aby zawierać nowe znajomości, tylko by odciąć się od starych. *** Wieczorem zdecydowałam się iść na imprezę. Chciałam odreagować i zapomnieć choć na chwilę, że jutro czeka mnie szkoła. Nie miałam zamiaru się upijać. Wypiję drinka, zagadam do jakiejś dziewczyny i wrócę z powrotem do penthous'a. Życie z kimś ma swoje zalety, ale bycie samotnikiem jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Spokojnym krokiem, wymijając tańczących nastolatków, podeszłam do baru. Zamówiłam whiskey z colą, opróżniając jednym łykiem szklankę. Gorąca ciecz rozlała się po moim przełyku, paląc go od środka. Uśmiechnęłam się. Wróciło kilka wspomnień o pierwszym piciu, ale to było dobre wspomnienie. Alex i Taylor były najlepszymi mentorkami, jeśli chodziło o dobrą zabawę i udaną imprezę. Zaczęłam rozglądać się na boki, aby zagadać do kogoś i napić się razem z nim. Wtem dostrzegłam piękną długowłosą blondynkę o oliwkowych oczach. Siedziała po przeciwnej stronie baru, sącząc niebieskiego drinka. Uśmiechnęłam się przebiegle i niezauważalnie do niej podeszłam. - Hej, piękna - zagadałam, zwracając na siebie jej uwagę. Posłała mi delikatny uśmiech i zarumieniła się słodko. - Wolne? - wskazałam na miejsce obok niej. Przytaknęła, poklepując stołek. - Cześć, pewnie - wślizgnęłam się sprawnie tuż obok, wołając do siebie barmana. - Jeszcze raz to samo - mówię, a chłopak stawia dwie szklanki brązowego napoju. Dziękuję mu skinieniem głowy. - Jestem Lauren - wyciągam dłoń w stronę blondynki. - Natalie - mruczy, wzmacniając uścisk. - Co taka piękna kobieta robi sama o tej porze? - dziewczyna wygląda na naprawdę młodą. Dałabym jej dwadzieścia kilka lat. - Ciebie mogłabym zapytać o to samo - szepcze, opróżniając szklankę do połowy. - Ale ostudzę twój zapał. Nie jestem lesbijką. - Spokojnie, kochanie - śmieję się. - Przyszłam tylko pogadać. - Okej... - mówi zakłopotana, drapiąc się w szyję. - Uczysz się tutaj? - Dopiero zaczynam. Drugi rok, klasa wojskowa. - Czyli wychodzi na to, że będziesz mnie bronić przed atakiem niepożądanych islamistów - zauważa, uśmiechając się śmielej. Parskam cicho, ale przytakuję. - Myślałam, aby skończyć studia prawnicze. Chciałam się tylko wyrwać od rodziców, dlatego tu jestem - zdecydowanie chciałabym, aby tak było. Ale jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem to już nigdy więcej nie zobaczę swojej rodziny. - Wojsko i prawo? Całkiem logiczne - wybucha śmiechem, pijąc do końca niebieskiego drinka. Ja zadowalam się tylko żrącą cieczą. - Jedyny rozsądny kierunek, jak na ten moment. A ty? Czym się teraz zajmujesz? - pytam, chcąc bardziej ją poznać. Wydaje się być naprawdę miłą osobą. - Skończyłam szkołę w Miami. Kilka lat temu zrobiłam instruktora i teraz prowadzę naukę tańca nowoczesnego i sportowego. Mam własny klub - chwali się, wyraźnie dumna. - Wpadnę kiedyś na lekcję. Założę się, że jesteś tam jedyną seksowną panią nauczycielką - muzyka odbija się w tle, ale słyszę doskonale śmiech blondynki. Kręci głową i zaciska palce na szkle. - Wybaczysz mi na chwilę? Pójdę tylko do toalety - przytakuję i opieram się o blat. W tym momencie byłabym idiotką, gdybym za nią nie poszła. Więc, gdy tylko kobieta znika za drzwiami łazienki, robię to samo. Czekam zaledwie kilka chwil, nim opuszcza kabinę. Szybko przypieram ją do ściany, mocno napierając na jej usta swoimi, nie dając jej czasu na zastanowienie się. Składam niedbałe, ale gorące pocałunki na całej jej szyi, robiąc malinki. Biodrami również napieram na jej własne, aby się nie wycofała. Dziewczyna robi się chyba coraz śmielsza, bo wsuwa dłonie pod mój t-shirt. Muszę oderwać się od jej wspaniałego ciała, ponieważ próbuje zdjąć moją koszulkę, na co jej oczywiście pozwalam. Szybko przechodzę do rzeczy, umiejscawiając swoje palce w jej majtkach. Lekkimi ruchami masuję jej łechtaczkę, a ona pozbywa się moich spodni. Erekcja przebija się przez bokserki i zauważam jak dziewczynie rozszerzają się źrenice. - Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza - bąkam z mocno przyspieszonym oddechem i zarumienionymi policzkami. Nie pomyślałam o tym wcześniej i przez chwilę sądziłam, że to zniechęci długowłosą. - Jest okej, Lauren - łapie mnie przez materiał bokserek, na co syczę głośno. Uśmiecha się wyraźnie dumna ze swoich poczynań. Pozbywam się zbędnych przeszkód, jakimi są nasze ubrania, w ekspresowym tempie zakładając prezerwatywę i zanurzając się w kobiecie. Jest bardzo mokra, co tylko ułatwia mi sprawę. Wchodzę w nią głębokimi pchnięciami, rozpoczynając nowy napływ wilgoci w jej pochwie. Jestem tak bardzo podniecona, że wystarczy mi kilka ruchów i dochodzimy w tym samym czasie po kilku minutach. Zaskoczona siłą orgazmu, wpadam na klatkę piersiową blondynki, a ta z kolei ląduje na ścianie. Oddycham nierównomiernie, jednocześnie z niej wychodząc. - Proszę... - podaje mi złożoną białą karteczkę. - Zadzwoń jak będziesz chciała pogadać, wyżalić się. Ale naprawdę pogadać, a nie pieprzyć - uśmiecha się i całuje na odchodne mój policzek. Macham jej na pożegnanie, co odwzajemnia, dopóki nie znika za drzwiami. *** Camila's POV - Mila! - głos Allysusa zatrzymuje mnie w miejscu. Odwracam się w stronę przyjaciółki, mierząc ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów. - Co się stało, Allyson? - uśmiecham się blado w jej kierunku i mocniej zaciskam palce na książkach. - Słyszałaś o tej nowej? Podobno satanistka - mówi zmartwionym głosem. Wzdycham cicho i kręcę głową. - Niemożliwe, że Ally Brooke ocenia ludzi po wyglądzie. Jak możesz?! - warczę w odpowiedzi. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że moja własna przyjaciółka tak właśnie ocenia kogoś po pozorach. A podobno jest taka religijna... - Jasper obczaił ją na fejsie. Niby ładna, ma kolczyk w wardze, ale podobno niezłe ziółko... - To nie powód, żeby nazywać ją satanistką. Byłoby ci miło, gdyby cię nazywano zgorzkniałą chrześcijanką? Oh, Ally i Jezus, to taki udany związek - wykrzykuję na pół korytarza. Kilka osób posyła mi zdziwione spojrzenia, a ja wycofuję się do końca korytarza, nawet nie czekając na przyjaciółkę. I to okazuje się moim największym błędem. - Hej, skarbie! Tęskniłaś? - obleśny głos Shawn'a skwierczy tuż prze moim uchu, gdy zostaję popchnięta przez chłopaka na ścianę.